


Valentine's Day

by lesverymiserables



Series: The Cynic [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on Valentine's Day<br/>(I don't like Valentine's Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Grantaire was curled up in the window seat, gripping a bottle tightly in his hand. He didn't look up as Enjolras entered the room, though he could hear his footsteps.  
“Taire?”  
He didn't respond.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Still nothing.  
“I didn't… I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them. I’m sorry.”  
Grantaire took a long drink, feeling one tear roll down his cheek.  
Enjolras waited for a response, and when he realized he wasn't going to receive one, he turned and left the room.  
Taire listened to Enjy close the door, then finished off his wine. He got up to grab another and, on his return, spotted a small package on the table. He tore the wrapping open and found a red journal. The first page had an inscription in a gorgeous font. As he read it, his stomach balled into a knot, and the immense pain forced the neck of the bottle to his lips. He would do anything to relieve this ache.

The note read, “Love, yours is the future - E”


End file.
